


言之尚早

by shizukukyou



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizukukyou/pseuds/shizukukyou
Summary: You can not lose, if you do not play.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

1  
电话虫噗噜噗噜响个不停。  
马尔科一动不动。  
这只丑不拉几的通讯虫拿到手里已经两年多了，但双方不约而同地抛之脑后，无论是香克斯还是自己都从未使用过。以至于最初响起来的时候，他压根没想起自己桌角里还有这么个玩意。  
噗噜噗噜的还在闹个不停，他叹了口气。拿起了话筒：“红发。”  
“马尔科。你真的会接啊，怎样，稀奇不稀奇？”电话虫惟妙惟肖地模拟了对方爽朗的姿态。他拨弄了下电话虫左眼的几条疤，“是你就不稀奇了。怎么忽然想到用这个联系我？有什么急事吗？”  
上一次见面……大约是1个月以前。从四年前那次心血来潮开始，他们之间半真半假的亲密关系就以某种沉默的方式延续了下来。  
“啊，也没什么特别的，只是听说你们在附近。”  
这个电话虫还背着草帽，他又戳了戳草帽，虫子一动不动，还在等他说话。“附近？”他往窗外望去，除了泛着星光的琉璃大海，什么也没看到，“上一次我们靠岸是4天前了。”  
“真不愧是你，还是这么谨慎，”香克斯朗声笑起来，“白胡子老爹的行踪还要保密呢。”  
“我和你和海贼团是两码事。”他想把小草帽拿开，结果摘不下来，又发现这只电话虫居然两手俱全，于是伸出两根手指捏住了它软软的左手，软软的像晶冻一样。  
“你这么说真是让人觉得非常感动呜。”什么鬼，小电话虫的右手为什么出现了水滴然后滴到眼睛里，你隔着电话也要演的吗？？？  
他揉了揉眉心，如果这时候吐槽就输了，深吸了一口气：“红发，你想见面吗？”  
“嗯，我想见你。”小电话虫露出真挚的神情，珍而重之地说。  
海风轻轻地朝他探过来，抚过侧脸微凉，马尔科愉快地扬起了嘴角：“我来找你。”  
他取出伤药包里的小剪刀，拿出宽绷带，剪了个不怎么合适的洞，穿过小电话虫的右手，盖在它壳前面的一点点身上，穿过另一边，包住左手，打了个漂亮的结。  
“白衬衫——还真是有点丑。”  
食指指尖蹭了蹭已经闭眼的小电话虫的头，不死鸟在月光下展开了双翼。海面的月光与幻羽的光辉交相辉映，展翅之间仿佛有星星点点的光羽落入大海里。  
瞭望员大声喊道：“马尔科，你要出去吗？”  
“走个回头路，帮我跟老爹说一声，过几天就回来。”  
※  
不同于Big mom或者凯多君临一地，致力扩张的风格，红发和白胡子更像是传统的海贼。他们航行于岛屿之间，冒险、战斗、征服，同样无意于争霸，同样根据船长喜好在海上漂泊，同样居无定所。  
正因如此，他和香克斯维持现有的关系大部分时候随缘，小部分时候（或许）则是双方有意为之。自四年前起，对于一番队队长马尔科来说，关注情报这种本来再自然不过的事情，有了更为隐秘而特殊的意义。  
莫比迪克上有一间小小的房间。他小时候经常闷在里面看书学习，后来老爹专门为他改造成了小书房。即使之后船员越来越多，这里依然保留了下来。大约在22年前，他把这间房改成了情报室。其实大部分情报也没什么好分析的——在陪着老爹直到他被称为后半段航线绝对强者的时间里，他早已经成长为独当一面的左右手——多数只需要稍稍做点加减法就能得出正确结论。即使这样，他还是会习惯性地整理被自己定义为危险的人的信息。  
他把香克斯放在小时候常用的小桌抽屉里。所有的东西只是囫囵收集起来，从未整理过。在躲懒的时候、厌倦的时候、烦闷的时候或是什么都不想的时候，他会随便抽出一张看一看。有时他会盯着悬赏令发呆，有时会仔细分析报纸上的小豆腐块，有时也会看了半天才发现整张报纸红发只不过出现在了某句概述里，然后莫名气急败坏地把报纸揉成一团扔进垃圾桶里。也有试着画一画他们的航线的时候，在海图上用铅笔细细地描，撑着头猜想他下一个目的地，不是每一次猜测都会有答案，答案也并不重要。香克斯是他的不负责任，他的松懈，他的放弃怀疑，他的毫不设防，香克斯让他谁都不是。  
他仔仔细细地回忆了近段时间关于红发的情报，才意外地发现雷德佛斯似乎是绕了个大圈子跑到他们前几天靠岸的夏岛。  
那座岛上有什么特别的东西需要大费周章地去吗？他想了想。那不过是个再普通不过的中立岛屿，酒馆的酒毫无特色，也没什么特别值得冒险的奇境。他们靠岸也仅仅只是为了完成补给罢了。  
“不过他本来就是那样的人……”自由自在，永远对世界怀抱好奇，永远热情不熄，无论如何都要到达，无论如何都不服输。就连他自己都没有听到的低低自语，随着飞翔的疾风，消散在了空中。

2  
挂上电话虫，香克斯迷迷糊糊地思考了一瞬，然后戳了戳附近的贝克曼：“贝克，我们的情报要是错了怎么办？这真的是打哑谜啊。”  
“……”  
“你为什么不说话？”  
“……请不要打扰我，让我继续感叹一会儿。”贝克曼吐了口烟，“那个不死鸟原来对我们那么有信心啊，竟然感到有点荣幸。”  
“啊——”香克斯直直地瘫在了草地上，“真希望能见到啊。”  
想要见面，虽然现在脑子里大概全是酒精，也依然没有麻痹想要见面的念头。他望着鸦青色的夜空，几百亿个星系星星点点宛如凤凰洒落的星光。只是想见而已，没有什么特别的原因，或许是因为传言的一时冲动，也可能是因为那天晚上穿越翻涌白浪的飞鸟，那一瞬间从心底烧起的熊熊烈火。  
“要是搞错了怎么办？”  
“那就没有办法了，会被马尔科狠狠地奚落一顿吧。”三十七岁的幼稚鬼如是说，“但是没关系，下次好好表现就会被原谅了……”吧。  
“……你好歹也再努力核实一下？”  
香克斯明朗地说：“就连你都会弄错的话，那对方一定花了很多心思不是吗？我也不能对不起他的努力啊。”  
“老大，这样谈恋爱是会被甩的。”贝克曼深深地、深深地忠告道。  
——我和马尔科才不是这样肤浅的关系。半醉不醉的人嘟囔完这句，就地睡了过去。  
本来也就是随便套套话，谁知道还真炸出了大鱼。但愿你明早醒过来不会想起这几年自己狗狗祟祟费心掩盖的地下情被自己爽快自爆的事实，贝克曼同情地望向不远处的海面。不死鸟说不定会气到给人拎到天上直接扔下来，然后就这样把他甩了也不一定吧。  
第二天宿醉起来的船长如愿以偿地忘记了昨晚的睡前爆料，一如既往狗狗祟祟地说：“贝克曼，我有点事出去几天，去去就回。就在岛上，有什么电话联络我就好。”  
“哦，祝你幸福。”贝克曼面无表情地回答道。  
红发的船长歪了歪头，但是依然一如既往爽快地放置不管，头也不回地离开了。  
红发海贼团登陆的消息早已经传遍了整个小岛。当香克斯走进镇上的酒吧，难免还是遇上了熟悉的人们夺路而逃的场景。他挠了挠头，略带抱歉地对老板说：“啊——看来这里也不好待了，麻烦您给我两瓶酒吧。”  
从颤颤巍巍的老板手中接过酒瓶，他抬头望向天空，夕阳的余晖照进了他的眼睛。  
如果早知道与地位伴生的是枷锁——  
他从来不会后悔。  
如果当初更清楚地体会航行的自由与恶名远扬带来的不自由紧紧相依——  
他或许会犹豫。  
如果早知道那场战斗会让他得到什么——  
那一切的副作用就只不过是一场豪饮带来的宿醉。  
他的左臂仍有那天微凉蓝火抚过的记忆。  
香克斯其实很享受等待的时光。他从来就不是一个着急的人。比起那时水中捞月一般的渴望，等待从来就不是折磨人的那部分。他切实地得到了他想要的，尽管得到的状态并不尽如人意，他也能在与控制欲不断对抗的过程中得到汹涌的快意。但尽管如此——  
他们见得还是太少了。他垂首看向手里的酒瓶，睫毛在眼下投下一层阴影。告别时的马尔科极少恋恋不舍，他顶多会维持半鸟的形态，在空中回过身，用翅膀碰碰他的侧脸，留下宛如呢喃的一句再会。有那么几次，他会希望自己两手还在，这样可以把他拉回来，在他挣扎之际稍稍拥抱一刻。  
更多时候他翻腾的控制欲会让他变得比平时更为激进。  
比如这次的突然决定。  
比如他船舱里的海楼石脚链。  
比如要是恰好遇上不长眼的敌人，对方通常会受到相当痛快淋漓的教训。  
就像现在。  
他眯起眼睛，艳红的夕阳半悬在海面上，随着火烧般的烟霞与远去的船只一同被岩浆般的大海吞没。风从海上吹来，黑色的衣角翻飞。  
他在船上就看到了这座峭壁。在白天的时候会看到蓝海澄澈，山岩黛翠，如果他们不着急，可以去看山道上枝干舒展、羽叶鬖鬖、花团锦簇的凤凰木，他想给马尔科看这种姿态宛如凤凰的树。不知道为什么，他就是觉得他不知道。很多年以前，他经过某座以百花争艳闻名的岛屿时，某个博学的老人随口向他介绍了几句。当时他是怎么说的呢？  
——为什么花不是蓝色的呢？只是随口一句碎语，耳背的老人没有听见。  
他低眉笑了起来，右手握住剑柄，地上的野草忽然被巨大的威势倾压，他抬眼看向下方跃跃欲试的狂妄海贼们：“不好意思，我今天有点赶时间……而且，不是很想让你们破坏这个地方呢。”  
山顶的空间并不宽阔，他希望尽可能地维持原状。对方有能催动尘土的能力者，于是不免不幸地成为了第一个倒霉鬼。  
月色悄悄地露出了头。  
他常被围攻，早已习惯速战速决。大部分喽啰早就被霸气震晕了，有几把刷子的头几波攻击者也被挑落下山，拿来打发时间其实也算有意思。但这次稍稍有点不一样，他能感觉到自己的焦躁，明明是必输的仗，为什么还要不停过来送死？红发的海贼回到最初站立的位置，鲜血从刀尖垂落，指向最后几个幸存者。却看到前一分钟还强撑着精神的人们忽然跌坐在地。  
“为什么……那个不死鸟会在这里……”  
背后传来危险的气息，尖锐的利爪停留在他左肩畔，巨大的幻翼将他笼罩其下，点点星光洒落。  
“这么热闹啊。”  
马尔科饶有兴味地笑着说。  
而香克斯，红发香克斯收起了利刃。


	2. Chapter 2

3  
“你觉得我们还有多少时间？”看着慌不择路逃窜的敌人，香克斯抓了抓头发，苦恼地问。  
马尔科转过身，看着山崖前方的大海：“是啊……有多久呢？”  
香克斯与他并肩，干脆拉着他坐了下来，“月色很美吧？”  
“啊，没错。”马尔科盘起腿，手撑在身后，闭上眼睛，有习习海风吹过。圆盘一般的明月静谧地悬在水平面上方。银光璀璨的海面上轻轻翻起一波一波的浅浅海浪，轻柔地撞在崖壁下方的海岸。  
“如果你来的再早一点，”香克斯也像他一样闭上眼睛感受风，“这条路下面有几棵树很想让你看一看的。”  
马尔科笑起来：“我又不急着走。”他回头看了看颇有些狼藉的战场，又奚落道：“但是谁知道你又弄出这些大场面？”  
香克斯叹了口气，歪在了他身上：“有时候也觉得好烦啊。”  
“也很好玩吧？”  
“唔，也是，哒哈哈哈！”  
今晚的月色真的很美，海风也温温柔柔的。额前的发丝轻轻的摆动搔过几道伤疤。不觉间有滢滢蓝焰轻覆在了他几处伤口上，他舒服地呢喃了一声，只觉得这几分钟很长很长，长到可以感受每一秒的形状和流逝。  
“对了，我带了酒。”  
他拿出放在小草堆里的酒瓶，给了马尔科一支，“普普通通的酒，但是……”  
“很衬普普通通的夜晚。”马尔科接了一句。  
——是啊，香克斯应和道。他们轻轻地碰了碰酒瓶。  
“我想到小时候了。”香克斯抿了一口酒，轻声说。  
“怎么？”  
“我们只有小小的一条船，也经常像这样，总是被围攻。”  
“啊，对。罗杰是个很挑剔的船长。”马尔科稍稍动了动，歪在他身上的人的发丝蹭过他的锁骨，“你那时候小小的一只，我第一次看到还以为你是什么奇怪的种族，不然为什么要养你。”  
“我从小在船上长大的啊。”  
“是吗？”  
“嗯，记事起就在船上了。”香克斯解释道，“小时候以为大家都是这样生活的。住在船上，跟敌人打仗，去一个又一个岛上探险。”  
“毕竟是海贼，也只能这样教孩子了。”  
他点点头，忽然很想说一说在奥罗杰克逊上的事情，跟着罗杰无往而不利的征服之路，濒临团灭又绝处逢生的九死一生，与莫比迪克的马尔科交手的那几段回忆，那些埋藏在心底再也未与他人共享过的曾经。  
“共同”的过去是他们心照不宣从不触及的话题，到底是在照顾谁的情绪，他一直都知道。马尔科会是个很好的倾听者，他一直都知道。  
他只是忽然意识到为什么自己会忽然决定追着白胡子的航线走，忽然明白了为什么简单的发泄欲望不再能让他感到满足。  
“是啊，那时候你们明明弱得不得了，但是真的很奇怪，你们每次总是能准确地摸到老爹边上张牙舞爪。”马尔科顺着他的话笑出声来。  
“其实也怕的，那时候白胡子老爹真的很恐怖。但是因为罗杰船长总是冲在前面，所以也没学过怎么逃跑。”香克斯怀念地闭上眼睛，“你总是会飞过来挡在白胡子老爹前面。”  
“老爹怎么会有空来打你们这些臭小鬼啊？”  
“都不知道被你踢飞了多少次。”  
“这么说来你命确实挺大的。”马尔科感叹道，回忆起年少时的交手，香克斯和另一个红鼻子的小孩总舞着刀对着老爹大放厥词，每次不是他一翅膀挥开，就是被踢得远远的，到处挂彩还一脸不服气，气呼呼地瞪着他，“想起来了，我还救过你来着。”  
“嗯？”香克斯愉快地哼哼了一声。  
“我也记不太清了，好像是有一次打架，你又跑去老爹那，踢你踢重了点，飞到瀑布那边去了……”  
“哦！我想起来了！”小他6岁的人忽然直起身，兴致勃勃地说：“那次真的差点摔死了。然后又被你用爪子拎着扔回来，超痛的。”  
马尔科侧脸看向在他旁边笑嘻嘻的人，小豆丁的脸在记忆里还清晰可辨，而岁月也毫无疑问爬上了他的面容。比起年月的痕迹，更让人移不开双眼的是棱角分明的轮廓和更显锐利的气势。说起来，对方已经是新世界的一方雄主了。跟在老爹身边太久，养出来他一身傲骨，而香克斯面对他表现的又太过于无害，以至于他有时候会不自觉地放松警惕。  
就像现在。  
对方没有放过他发呆的间隙，用着该死的亲切笑脸，把他推倒在地，然后果断地跨坐在他腿上。  
“喂！”头将倒在地上之际，香克斯的手探过来护住了他的后脑。  
头有点嗡嗡响，他皱了皱眉：“你不是想在这里做吧？”  
年轻的四皇偏了偏头。月色照耀下艳丽不已的红色发丝划过左眼，“啊，我还没想到这个，你想在这里做吗？我也不是不行哦。”  
“谁想在这里做啊混蛋！”马尔科用手肘撑起身子准备坐起来，香克斯摁住了他的肩膀，指尖的厚茧摩挲过他的耳朵：“马尔科，你变成鸟吧。”  
他能察觉耳际温度开始升腾，又被对方实在不合时宜的发言一下子拉回注意力：“……你说什么？”  
“我说，你变一下鸟。”香克斯坚定地说。  
他一脸警惕：“……你想干什么？”  
“你放心，不会做奇怪的事的。”香克斯摆摆手，“我就想看看，很少见嘛。”  
他半信半疑地变成了鸟的形态。  
如果身后有来人，大概会被这过于奇特的场景吓一跳吧。明明是身长2米，梦幻双翼张开近6米的凶兽，泛着荧荧蓝焰的凤凰却被红发的海贼压在身下，安静地等待着。野草随风轻轻浅浅地摇晃着金色的尾羽。  
香克斯用着前所未有严肃的表情，伸手轻轻地挠起了他的下颚。  
不死鸟愣住了。渐渐感觉到绒毛间轻轻的抚弄是真的很舒服，他不自觉地眯起眼，轻轻抬起头配合对方的动作，头上的冠羽晃来晃去的，很是可爱。  
“是真的啊！”香克斯神奇地说，“上次看到贝克是这么挠门口的一只相思鸟，那只鸟一直没有飞。我就想都是鸟的话，会不会你也……”  
“……毕竟这边也是鸟啊。”他喃喃道。  
香克斯没有回答他，只是专注地轻挠，手试探性地移动位置，随着他的反应而调整小动作。从下颚轻轻抚弄到头顶，坏心眼地拉了拉冠羽，被不死鸟用翅膀敲了头。他吐吐舌头，食指侧边轻轻地蹭毛茸茸的脖子，然后温柔的往下抚摸翅膀。间或有奇妙的蓝焰穿过他的指缝，仿佛手被点燃了一般，这让他想到了曾见过的同样在白胡子船上的某个年轻气盛的小子。但他什么也没有说，从马尔科身上下来，侧身躺下，把脸埋在了不死鸟的羽毛之间，贴近皮肉部分的柔软绒毛擦过他的脸，暖洋洋的。  
他舒服地喟叹了一声。  
夜越来越深了，小岛越发静谧。岛上的房子渐次熄了灯，海浪声渐渐变得嘈杂起来。  
“红发。”马尔科叫他。  
“嗯？”他应了一声。  
他侧起身，端详着安静的香克斯，从凌厉的下颌往下看到肌肉分明的胸口，距上次见面，他的胸口又添了几处新伤。但他没有管，轻轻抬起一侧的羽翼，碰了碰他眼睛上的疤。  
香克斯就很有些哀愁地笑起来：“为什么你总是对这些旧伤这么感兴趣？”  
“是啊，为什么呢……”他收回了鸟的形态，手轻轻带过对方的胸口，一瞬间燃起了火焰，灼烧过那几处新伤，另一只手把香克斯往侧面一推，腿上稍一使力，两人的姿势就此对换。  
在俯下身靠近的时候，香克斯只是定定地注视着他。  
他们安静地接吻。

4  
香克斯确实无意在这里幕天席地地做爱，虽然气氛真的很好。他用力地拥紧马尔科，在他身上蹭了蹭。对方感受到了大腿处鼓胀的触感，侧脸在他耳边蹭了蹭，笑出了声，也同样紧紧回抱了他一下。然后他放开手，和香克斯一样仰面躺在地上，望向群星。  
“你在白胡子船上很多年了吧。”  
“嗯。”某些遥远的记忆朦胧地浮现出来，“我大概是7、8岁的时候就到了老爹的船上了。”  
7岁还是8岁呢，他自己也不知道，一个不被人期待和喜爱的，大部分时间食不果腹的孩子不会拥有关于生日的记忆。他的生日是他加入老爹船上的纪念日。他听见自己说：“你想知道吗？”  
身边的人淡淡地嗯了一声。  
可以说是相当没有诚意的回答。但他没有在意，也许是月色过于迷人，也可能别的什么原因，他慢慢地说起了小时候的事情。  
香克斯只是安静地听着，不时地回应一两个字。这些故事本来就不需要他去点评什么。这是他没有参与的那部分马尔科，对他来说，仅仅只需要知道这一点就够了。  
小岛已经彻底地沉寂了下来，不断冲击着浅滩的白浪声变得更为喧闹。  
有些故事也已经讲到了结尾。  
“你很小就会飞了啊。”半晌，香克斯这样说道。  
“听了半天你只有这一句话吗？”马尔科露出了一副拿他没有办法的表情，“你想飞吗？”他转头看向身边悠悠然然闭着眼睛的人。  
香克斯忽的坐起来，但还记得要讨价还价：“但是我不要被爪子吊起来。”  
“那你想怎么样？”那人无奈地问。  
“我要坐在你背上！”他胡言乱语。  
“你把我当坐骑吗？不行。”果然被果断地拒绝了。  
月光下，半兽形态的不死鸟张开了翅膀，“你可得抱紧了。”马尔科奚落了一句。  
这时候格外感到一只手不便的红发四皇，用力地拥紧了对方的背，被带离了地面。不能坐在凤凰背上让人感到遗憾，但他仍然相当的愉快。  
“你想去看什么？”马尔科的声音在耳边，胸膛传来共振。  
“要不带我去我的船上吧？”香克斯这样提议道。  
今天的香克斯实在是有太多出人意料的发言了，他皱着眉想，有红色发丝擦过颈侧，痒痒的，有呼吸吹过耳边，温温的。  
香克斯头搭在他肩膀上，以一种悠扬的语气说：“去我的船上也没什么大不了的，贝克知道我们的事。”  
转瞬间他们高速下坠。  
还没等他热好嗓子哇哇乱叫一通（虽然并没有害怕），对方已经稳住了心绪。  
马尔科僵硬地说：“是、是吗，不愧是贝克曼。”  
他毫无愧疚地把锅往贝克曼头上扣：“就是啊，都怪贝克太聪明了。”  
这样的话，他也没有拒绝去雷德佛斯的理由了吧，狡猾的人这样想着，更加用力地拥紧了对方。然后他听到马尔科轻轻地叹了口气，说：“你们的船在哪？”  
香克斯总是能得到他想要的。  
多少也是为了照顾他的体验，一贯疾速飞行的鸟轻轻悠悠地带着他往他的船飞。  
平时的马尔科绝不是一个任人索取的情人。所以他也没有闲着，轻轻地亲吻他的侧颈还有喉结，感受对方一瞬间的震颤，皮肤上升的温度。  
如果另一只手也在……香克斯轻飘飘地想着，思绪飘得有点远。今天的气氛真的很好，他意识到，在此之前的大部分见面里，互相倾泻欲望的时候更多，交谈而不交心，贴近而不靠近。虽然那样也很好，但是毫无疑问，他想要的东西分明更多、更深刻，即使他还不能清楚说清道明那到底是什么。但他是海贼，是这后半段航路绝对的强者，从来诚实地面对欲望，从来想要就要得到。  
他是四皇，他理应得到他想要的。  
而横亘在他的独占欲之前的东西，名为自由。

**Author's Note:**

> 时间点是漫画434话之前，基于将434话合理化的一点妄想。


End file.
